Only You and Me
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Él había sido creado por Cadmus a partir del ADN de Superman y Lex Luthor, un ser que algún día reemplazaría a Superman, siempre creyó que era su única utilidad ser un reemplazo hasta que ocurrió el incidente. [Alfa!Dick Grayson x Omega!Conner Kent] [Omegaverse][MPREG]


Reto del mes de Julio: Omegaverse Crack.

Pareja: Richard Grayson y Conner Kent (Beta x Alfa)

* * *

 **Only You and Me**

Todos festejaban que Superman seria padre Lois Lane está embarazada, el hombre de acero tendría a su primogénito, Conner se sentía aún más olvidado en la Liga, él era considerado el hijo de Superman, pero ahora cuando ese niño naciera el titulo sería del infante.

¿Cómo lo llamarían? ¿Clon? Lo que más temía era que le arrebataran su alias, él era Superboy.

Los miembros de la Liga temían que algún enemigo atacara a Lois asi que decidieron que tendría seguridad, y ya que el mismo Superman no podía estar todo el tiempo con su omega que mejor idea que usar a Conner el único que lo igualaba en fuerza.

Conner fue testigo de la tragedia, lo peor no era ser el único presente sino no poder hacer nada por la mujer; estaba todo tranquilo incluso ella había horneado galletas para Conner, él era reacio a coger alguna, cuando vio a Lois caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor no sabía que hacer por primera vez el miedo lo paralizo, solo reacciono al ver el gran charco de sangre, vio con horror que la sangre venia de entre las piernas de la omega.

Ese día Lois murió.

Todos guardaron luto por ella y su hijo no nato, el más devastado era Superman se encerró en su fortaleza de hielo; a pesar de la tristeza de todos Batman deicidio hacer un interrogatorio a Conner su resentimiento e ira hacia que pensara que quizás hizo algo para causarle la muerte a la omega, sus compañeros de equipo no lo creían capaz de tal atrocidad, pero a pesar de sus negativas el interrogativo seguía en pie, quien lo realizara sería el Detective Marciano estando presente Batman y Nightwing.

Conner permitió el acceso total a su mente, el Detective indagaba en el mas mínimo recuerdo incluso antes de ser despertado de aquella capsula por Robin, Kid Flash y Aqualad, también en todos los conocimientos que le dio el Gnomorpho en toda esa información el encontró algo que lo sorprendió.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto Batman viendo la reacción del marciano.

― Esto es inesperado.

― ¿Encontró algo sospechoso? ―Nightwing ayudo a Conner a incorporarse de la silla lucia mareado― ¿Detective? ―el confiaba en su amigo no quería creer que Conner era capaz de matar a una omega embarazada.

― Detengan esto ―Superman entro a la sala con ese porte de Alfa que sólo el poseía, fue directo al lado de Conner― Mi padre me explicó lo que sucedió como un alfa de Kriptón el cuerpo Lois no era capaz de soportar llevar a mi hijo fue mi culpa el que ella muriera, debo aceptar que soy el ultimo de mi especie.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Dick, su amigo no había hecho nada malo, quiso darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo pero este se negó, era lógico el orgullo alfa de Conner no le permitía recibir afecto de un beta como él.

― Te equivocas Superman ―hablo con voz neutral el marciano― en la mente de Superboy encontré que su principal objetivo no es ser tu reemplazo sino ser quien lleve a tu descendencia.

Todos se centraron en Conner que los miraba incrédulo.

― Un alfa no puede impregnar a otro alfa ―aclaro Batman.

― Así es, pero Superboy es el único que posee la resistencia necesaria para llevar el embarazo a término.

Conner aparto a Dick y salió corriendo de la sala de interrogatorio paso por el área de descanso donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros lo vieron pasar pero no pudieron detenerlo era muy rápido llego al teletransportador y en menos de un minuto desapareció, se había transportado al depósito de autos donde Lagoon y Megan fueron tomados por Deathstroke, camino entre los montículos de chatarra al final se sentó en la tierra y se recostó en un Cadillac viejo, al pasar las horas termino quedándose dormido cuando escucho pisadas despertó e iba a golpear al desconocido pero se detuvo al ver que solo era Nightwing.

― Tranquilo ―alzo los brazos para que el otro viera que estaba desarmado.

― No voy a regresar ―se calmó y volvió a mirar a la nada.

― No vengo por eso. ―con cuidado se acercó a Conner y se sentó a su lado― Ellos quieren darte tu espacio para que luego por voluntad propia regreses además el Monte justicia es tu hogar.

Ambos quedaron en silencio Conner seguía mirando al frente no lo perturbaba el que Dick lo mirara fijamente o el chillido de las ratas que vivian en el depósito.

― El cielo está despejado esta noche se pueden ver las estrellas.

― ¿Y eso debe importarme?

― Solo quería romper el silencio incomodo…

― Lo siento no debí reaccionar de esa forma.

― Esta bien ―le dio unas palmadas en el hombro―, pero no deberías guardar lo que estas sintiendo.

Conner se levantó y tomo el Cadillac en el que ambos estaban recostados y lo lanzo por los aires para luego dar un fuerte grito y lanzar otros autos, Dick se movió rápido para evitar estar en el camino de Superboy agradecía que el depósito era un gran terreno así que los autos que lanzaba no lastimarían a nadie.

"Buena idea Dick dile que exprese lo que siente a la persona que tiene problemas de control de la ira"

― ¡Detente Conner! ―le grito― ¡Si sigues así los de la Liga vendrán!

Se detuvo de inmediato. Nightwing tenía razón, el alboroto que había causado llamaría la atención de la Liga debía irse ahora. Tomo a Dick y dio un gran salto, él no podía volar pero lograba desplazarse a gran distancia saltando, aterrizaron en la azotea de un viejo edifico Conner se apoyó en el muro y de nuevo se sentó, y dio un gran suspiro, Dick se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Ya te siente mejor? ―pregunto con cautela no quería algo como lo anterior ahora estaban en la ciudad.

― Si das buenos consejos.

Dick temía meter la pata otra vez así que solo se quedaron en silencio.

― ¿Qué se siente ser beta?

― Pues nada, quiero decir no tengo celos y las alfas no me acosan.

― ¿Acoso?

― La mayoría de los omegas suelen ser molestados por los alfas, con los betas no ocurre eso porque sería una pérdida de tiempo para ellos.

― ¿Por qué?

― No pueden impregnarlo, la probabilidad que un alfa y beta tengan hijos es casi nula al igual que un beta con un omega.

― Pero Zatanna es omega.

― Si por eso terminamos no sería justo para ella, ella quiere tener hijos además que tiene un legado mágico que mantener.

― Lo siento, amigo.

― ¿Y a qué se debe la curiosidad? ―pregunto en tono burlón― Deseas que tengamos la charla.

― NO ―con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, adorable era la palabra que describiría a Conner en ese momento― No sé qué se siente estar con alguien con casta. Megan es una marciana así que no pasee una.

― Entonces es como una beta, pero desconozco la fertilidad de los marcianos.

― Mierda no digas eso, es como si te refirieras a ella como un animal.

― Aun la amas.

― Es la primera persona que realmente quise siempre habrá un lugar para ella en mi corazón.

― Eso es muy dulce Conner.

Los dos se quedaron en la azotea esa noche a la mañana siguiente Dick se sorprendió al ver que Conner lo abrazo durante toda la noche, seguro era para que el no tuviera frio, el cuidar de otros era parte de la naturaleza de los alfas; ya de regreso al Monte justicia ninguno de los mentores se encontraban, tampoco había misiones, algunos de los miembros de Justicia joven se encontraban en la sala relajándose mientras que otros se dedicaban a entrenar.

― ¡Al fin apareces! ―se acercó Bárbara iba vestido con su ropa casual― Estaba preocupada por ti.

― Estoy bien, Barb solo fue una noche ―trato de calmar a su amiga, ella era una alfa que siempre tenía un ojo sobre él.

Conner paso de largo sin mirar a nadie o decir algo, de seguro se encerraría en su habitación a pesar de llevar años en el equipo, Superboy seguía siendo el más cerrado de todos solo hablaba con Kaldur, el atlante alfa, y Megan, aunque claro Kaldur ahora era un doble agente y estaba con la Luz y Megan tenia novio, se había quedado sin nadie con quien hablar, como líder del equipo, el no permitiría que Conner se aislara.

Los días pasaron el equipo seguía cumpliendo sus misiones, los mentores no informaron a nadie más la nueva información de Conner, pero si habían dado la orden de que no hiciera misiones en solitario y a los que les tocaba hacer equipo con él lo vigilaran, probablemente la orden era por el ataque de ira que Conner tuvo en el deposito no querían que se repitiera ese episodio. En esos días Superman intentaba acercarse a Conner, pero este siempre se alejaba o gruñía enojado, antes Conner hubiera sido feliz del acercamiento de Superman después de todo es lo que más deseaba era la aprobación del mayor, pero él sabía que la única razón por la que se acercaba ahora era para formar la base de lo que sería una futura relación de pareja.

Cada vez que Conner se alejaba para buscar un lugar donde estar solos, Dick siempre lo seguía, a veces no era bienvenido y Conner usaba su voz alfa para alejarlo, pero cuando no solían hablar de cualquier tema desde el clima hasta adivinar que casta serían los miembros extranjeros de la Liga de la justicia.

― ¿Qué tal Hawkgirl? ―pregunto Conner al ver pasar un halcón.

― Yo creo que sería omega.

― Debes estar bromeando ella es muy fuerte.

― La fuerza no tiene nada que ver, mira a Cass ella es omega.

― Touché.

Ambos rieron lo estaban pasando bien estaban vestidos con ropa de civiles, bueno Dick si llevaba una camiseta gris y unos jeans verde oscuro, Conner vestía como siempre su típica camiseta negra con el símbolo de Superman y sus janes azules, estaban echados en una gran hamaca que ellos mismos colocaron cerca a la playa, era su lugar para relajarse.

― ¡Dick! ―Bárbara apareció entre los árboles y fue directo al lado de su amigo y frunció el ceño al verlo echado al lado de Superboy.

― Hola Bárbara ―saludo de lo más relajado.

― Debemos regresar a Ciudad gótica ―ordeno― hay asuntos que atender.

― Gótica dejo de ser mi territorio.

― Ven ahora.

Uso la voz alfa que hizo que Dick se levantara y saliera de la hamaca a pesar de ser beta obedecía el comando de voz de los alfas aunque algunas veces podía lograr poner resistencia en cambio en los omegas, el comando les daba poder absoluto sobre sus acciones.

― Él se queda ―dijo Conner usando la voz.

Dick termino en el medio de esos dos, Conner que a pesar de seguir en la hamaca tenía una mirada atemorizante y Bárbara en respuesta mostraba sus colmillos.

"Mierda esto no es bueno"

Una pelea entre alfas jamás terminaba bien, Bárbara era una alfa de muy mal carácter cuando se enojaba, por eso fue una sorpresa que Bruce lo aceptara después de la muerte de Jason, el segundo en usar el alias de Robin, pero siendo el primer alfa, fue difícil que aceptara ordenes de otro alfa, que estaba acostumbrado a un beta; luego llego Bárbara una alfa dispuesta a unirse a la misión de Batman claro que ella no era su compañero, pero aun así debía tener su aprobación para poder partirle el alma a los delincuentes de Ciudad gótica, y ahora el Robin oficial era Tim Drake un omega que había demostrado ser un excelente peleador así como un genio, Bruce lo acepto como una forma de espiar su culpa por la muerte de Jason, con ese pequeño omega el haría bien su papel de padre y mentor.

― Dick, vamos ―cambio su expresión a una más amigable.

Ya sea un omega o beta si se encuentra entre más de un comando de voz deberá elegir solo uno y ese será el que obedezca.

― Ve tu Barb, sé que el comprenderá.

La chica gruño como si estuviera a punto de atacar eso alerto a Dick no quería que pelearan sobre todo porque Bárbara tenía todas las de perder, pero ella tomo aire y se fue por donde vino.

― Regresa a la hamaca Dick ―dijo Conner con voz suave― Ya casi es hora del ocaso.

Dick regreso a la hamaca se sentaron para poder ver el ocaso.

― Es muy hermoso.

― Cuando lo veo siento una gran paz dentro de mí.

― Eso explica porque te escapabas a verlo con Megan.

― Con o sin ella siempre lo veía e mi momento favorito del día.

Los ojos azules de Conner tenían un resplandor que nunca había visto cuando sus mirados se encontraron Dick no pudo evitar besarlo esa imagen de Conner era única en el mundo, se sorprendió al ver que era correspondido sintió como las manos de Conner recorrían su cuerpo, el en cambio comenzó a subir la camiseta de Conner podía sentir lo sus abdominales, Conner lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo a él, se separaron cuando les falto el aire.

― Eso fue…

― Increíble ―completo Conner quiso besarlo otra vez, pero Dick lo detuvo

― No podemos hacer esto ―era incapaz de mirar al otro que lo miraba con confusión― Alguien podría vernos y Conner tu pareja es Superman no yo.

― No me importa lo que piensen los demás y la única relación que tengo con Superman es el de ser su incubadora personal.

Antes que Dick pudiera decir algo. Conner dio un salto hacia el bosque era mejor dejarlo solo había tocado un tema muy delicado, salió de la hamaca y regreso al Monte justicia. En las siguientes misiones Conner se había aislado de todos, no hablaba con nadie al menos que fuera necesario cuando ambos estaban en un equipo Conner no lo miraba solo hacia su trabajo y regresaba al Monte justicia para encerrarse en su habitación.

La nueva misión de Justicia joven era investigar las posibles bases de la Luz alrededor del mundo, Nightwing asigno a los equipos y a que parte del mundo irían, el eligió a Conner como su compañero y la base que investigarían se encontraba en la isla de Madagascar para poder llevar hasta allí usaron a Súper ciclo, cuando llegaron descubrieron que eran cazadores furtivos, para ellos fue sencillos desmantelar el lugar, liberaron a los animales y a los cazadores los encerraron en una de las bodegas del edificio; Dick iba a comunicar a Batgirl lo que habían encontrado y poder regresar al Monte justicia, pero el estar con Conner a solas era una oportunidad para hablar sin ser interrumpidos solo le envió un mensaje a Zatanna para que ella avisara que regresarían mañana.

― ¿Ya nos vamos?

― Es muy tarde podemos pasar la noche aquí.

― Como quieras ―fue hasta Súper ciclo y saco una manta el siempre llevaba una como siempre hacia equipo con Lobo el dejaba pelo en la Súper ciclo.

Extendió la manta en el suelo para que los dos puedan dormir, después hecho boca arriba, Dick se acercó y también se hecho cuando lo hizo Conner le dio la espalda.

― Conner ―lo llamo― ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?

― No sé de qué hablas.

― Me evitas desde lo que ocurrió en la playa ―lo tomo del hombro―Conner…

― ¡Déjame en paz!

Quito la mano de Dick de su hombro, estaba furioso la mirada de Conner era atemorizantes, pero Dick no retrocedió se quitó el antifaz y lo miro decidido no tenía miedo de Conner.

― No quiero perderte ―vio que Superboy se sorprendió ―Eres mi amigo y compañeros no podría soportar perderte.

― Eso no pasara ―suspiro―, sé que me rechazaste porque mi pareja destinada es Superman, pero antes que este atado a alguien de por vida quiero estar con alguien que realmente quiero y me haga feliz.

― Conner…

― Diablos ni siquiera sentí esto con Megan ―lucia apenado por lo que acaba de decir.

Dick lo beso en los labios y luego acaricio su mejilla y sonrió.

― Yo también te quiero.

Conner la brazo y aspiro su aroma como beta Dick tenía un olor común, no era dulce como el de los omegas ni potente como el de los alfas, pero Conner podía jurar que el olor de Dick era único olía a cedrón, despacio comenzó a quitarle el traje de Nightwing y besaba su cuello, su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, levanto la mirada y vio que Dick tenia las mejillas sonrojadas , tenía un expresión extasiada, el permitía que Conner hiciera lo que desee con su cuerpo.

― Dick.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que yo?

― Bueno, eres un alfa tu dominas, me dominas ―dijo con las mejillas rojas.

― Pero yo no deseo dominarte, yo quiero llenarte de placer y quiero que tú me llenes a mí.

― Yo no sé…

― Si lo sabes, lo hacías con Zatanna y ahora hazlo conmigo.

Tomo la mano del otro y la beso, para Dick esta relación era algo nuevo, Conner era quien dominaba a Megan y él lo hacía con Zatanna, ambos dominaban en sus anteriores relaciones y ahora Conner, un alfa, le decía que también podía tener el control durante el sexo, Dick le quito la camiseta a Conner y comenzó a llenarlo de besos, eso excito aún más a Conner que le quito los pantalones a Dick y luego se quitó los suyos.

Dick estaba encima de él, mirándolo intensamente, completamente desnudo y besando su cuello mientras Conner gemía debido a que Dick acaba de encontrar su punto débil, con las manos vagaron por su cuerpo llegó a su virilidad y comenzó a acariciar con pasión pura; Dick había dejando un rastro de besos desde el cuello hasta el miembro de Conner. Dick comenzó a chupársela, luego tomó las nalgas de Conner y las apretó con fuerza mientras que el otro colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Dick, el separo las piernas de Conner dejando suficiente espacio para poder penetrarlo comenzó a besarlo mientras empujaba la punta de la cabeza de su miembro en el interior del culo de Conner. Conner gimió tan fuerte como pudo, fue doloroso tanto como lo era agradable. Dick se tomó su tiempo enterrando pulgada a pulgada su pene dentro de Conner, dándole tiempo para adaptarse a su miembro.

El sonido de piel contra piel era áspera y fuerte, el beso que Dick presiona a los labios de Conner fue rápido y más rápido que la velocidad de Dick tomó cada vez más. La mano libre de Conner pellizcó el pezón derecho de Dick, mientras tanto las manos de Dick se colocaron al lado de las caderas de Conner que piden que vaya más rápido y más duro en él. Dick empujó en el interior de Conner con la fuerza suficiente para venirse dentro del clon, llenándolo de su semen. Dick salió de Conner, dejando caer gotas de semen fuera de la entrada de Conner, ambos se recostaron jadeando.

― ¡Dios! ... Eso fue ―murmuró Conner algo incoherente y post-coital, pero Dick podía interpretar el significado bastante bien.

― Ahora Conner yo también quiero llegar al cielo.

Dick lo miraba con ojos deseosos, deseosos de él, de tenerlo dentro su hombría.

― Cariño yo te llevare aun lugar mejor.

Después de esa noche Conner y Dick comenzaron a interactuar más frente a otros, todos los miembros se alegraban de que Conner no se aislara del equipo y que se llevara mejor con Dick incluso una vez almorzaron todos juntos, hablaron y rieron, fue un gran almuerzo, Superboy y Nightwing siempre estaban en el mismo equipo y aprovechaban estar solos para tener intimidades, ese comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por Bárbara que no dudo en informarle a Batman este le encargo que si se presentaba algo inusual lo reportara de inmediato.

El equipo B conformado por Nightwing, Superboy, Impulso y Escarabajo azul tuvo un encuentro con Aqualad y sus hombres en la bahía de Cata estaban transportando un cargamento de armas mejoradas a la base bajo el agua de Manta negra, mientras Impulso y Escarabajo azul luchaban con los hombres de Manta negra, Nightwing accedía a la computadora para buscar la base del enemigo y Conner destruía los embarques, Aqualad ataco a Nightwing por la espalda pero Conner lo protegió, Conner quería destrozar a Kaldur por asesinar a Artemisa, Aqualad utilizo su Hard-Agua y le dio forma de un gran mazo comenzaron a pelear, Nightwing quería ayudar a Conner pero debía terminar con el vaciado de datos, sabía que Conner enojado pierde el control fácilmente lo que resulta fácil vencerlo.

― ¡Bastardo traidor! ¡Mataste a Artemisa!

Conner se lanzó atacar a Kaldur, pero este lo esquivo y aprovecho para usar su Hydrokinesis y encerrar a Conner en una burbuja de agua, estando a punto de liberar una descarga eléctrica lo suficiente fuerte como dejarlo inconsciente, se detuvo vio con sorpresa a Conner, y luego lo lanzo aun dentro de la burbuja a la computadora destruyéndola, cuando la burbuja se rompió Conner comenzó a toser para expulsar el agua de sus pulmones, Kaldur ordenó la retirada y se fue en la nave en que habían llegado

― ¡Superboy! ¿Este bien? ―Nightwing tomo a Conner en sus brazos.

― Si… ―se levantó al ver la preocupación de Dick― Maldito Kaldur.

Con la misión cumplida regresaron al Monte justicia y reportaron lo ocurrido a los mentores, les dieron un día de descanso, Conner animo a Dick a ir alguna librería quería un libro nuevo y que Dick lo acompañara, pero es excuso porque tenía que ir por un asunto a Bludhaven. Ya en su ciudad Dick con ropa de civil se encontró en el puerto con Kaldur que también llevaba ropa de civil.

― Hola.

― Nightwing ha pasado tiempo ―saludo y luego le entrego un USB― Aquí está la información que no pudiste obtener de la computadora, siento lanzar a Superboy y destruir la máquina.

― No te preocupes Conner está bien ―guardo el USB en el bolsillo de chaqueta― ¿Cómo esta Artemisa?

― Extraña a Wally.

― Él también la extraña, pero cuando todo esto termine podrán estar juntos otra vez.

― Hablando de parejas ¿Superboy tiene pareja sexual?

― ¿Qué? ―no pudo evitar sonrojarse― ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

― Sé que él es un alfa, pero cuando lo encerré en mi burbuja de agua pude sentir otra energía dentro de él.

― ¿Energía?

― Cada ser viviente tiene su propia energía que Conner tenga otra aparte la de él quiere decir que esta preñado, pero eso es imposible porque es un alfa.

Dick se quedó viendo a su amigo, si él tenía razón había cometido la peor metida de pata de su vida, estuvo tentado hablar sobre el tema con Kaldur, pero se detuvo él ahora era un miembro de la Luz si lo descubrían no era conveniente que el enemigo tuviera esa información de Superboy.

― Investigaré sobre eso.

― Esta bien. Nos vemos, amigo.

Se fue y se adentró a la oscuridad, ya estando solo Dick paso su mano por su cabello ahora debía pensar que hacer, encargarse del asunto ellos dos no era buena idea así que solo le quedaba ir donde menos quería porque él no tenía la mas mínima idea que hacer.

Conner fue llamado a la Atalaya no sabía por qué no recordaba haber roto alguna regla cuando llego encontró a Batman, Detective marciano, Superman y Nightwing.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto preocupado― ¿Dick?

― ¿Sabe tu nombre? ―uso la voz alfa y vio a Dick con el ceño fruncido.

― Si yo se lo dije ―titubeo al responder, Batman seguía teniendo un dominio sobre él.

― No uses esa voz con él. ―Conner se puso en medio de Nightwing y Batman― Él puede decirme su nombre si desea hacerlo.

― Por favor, señores, cálmense. ―pidió el marciano, Dick se quitó el antifaz y miro con culpa a Conner.

― Conner, Aqualad es un doble agente, yo lo envié para que fuera nuestros ojos y oídos en la Luz, el no mato a Artemisa, ella está viva y es Tigresa, Wally está al tanto de esta situación. ―vio como Superboy comenzaba a enojarse―Kaldur me dijo que cuando te atrapo en esa burbuja él pudo sentir que había otra vida dentro de ti.

― ¿Qué diablos?

― Y yo no sabía cómo lidiar con esto así que recurrí a Batman.

Conner procesaba toda la información que acababa de recibir, era demasiada información, primero Kaldur, luego Artemisa y finalmente le decía que había un ser dentro de él, un bebé de él y de Dick.

― Pero creí que solo Superman podía impregnarme ―puso su mano sobre su bajo abdomen.

― Nunca afirme eso. ―dijo el marciano― Eres el único capaz de llevar al primogénito de Superman, pero eso no quiere decir que otras castas no puedan impregnarte.

― ¿Qué pasara ahora? ―pregunto Nightwing.

― ¿Quieres tener a ese bebé? ―pregunto Superman rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraba, el tenía una mirada seria.

Él era libre de elegir qué hacer con el feto podía abortarlo después de todo se suponé que el solo tendría a la descendía de Superman y de nadie más, pero luego Dick entro en su vida, un beta y un alfa nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, el no amaba a Dick pero podía llegar a amarlo algún día y sabe que Dick también lo amaría algún día, ese feto pida marcar el inicio de su vida juntos, como una familia.

― Si lo tendré. ―respondió seguro de sí mismo, tomo la mano de Dick y la apretó― Lo lograremos los dos juntos. ―Dick le dio un beso la mejilla

― Bien, pero cuando el niño nazca tu tendrás a mi hijo. ―dijo Superman serio, Conner se sintió amenazado, luego abandono la sala.

Superman era el alfa de buen corazón que todos conocían, pero ahora frente a ellos no está ese Superman sino un alfa con el orgullo herido, haberle quitado la oportunidad de ser el primero en preñar a Conner haría que Dick encabece su lista negra, ese lado posesivo sólo seria calando cuando Conner llevara a su hijo y a los que fueron necesarios para dejar en claro que el cuerpo de Conner le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

― Siento que por fin puedo respirar ―suspiro Dick―Hey tendremos un bebé.

― Si… ―acaricio con sumo cuidado esa zona donde se encontraba el feto― Es algo extraño.

― Dios preñe a un alfa.

― Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

― Eso es cruel. ―ambos rieron; Batman no quería admitirlo pero ellos lucían bien juntos.

― Con la situación aclarada deberé informar a los miembros de Justicia joven sobre la actual situación para que se tomen las medidas correspondientes. ―hablo el Detective.

― Bárbara va a matarme. ―Dick sudo frio.

― Yo me encargare de Batgirl. ―levanto su puño― Además si te toca un pelo, ella tendrá que enfrentarse a mí.

― Conner no puedes…

― Puede que este preñado, pero sigo siendo más fuerte que tú. ―sonrió victorioso.

― Nightwing y Superboy regresen al Monte justicia nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de aquí.

Usaron el teletransportador para regresar a casa, cuando llegaron fueron a la habitación de Conner y se recostaron en la cama a esperar que Batman informara al equipo sobre su relación y el estado de Conner, luego ellos hablaran con los demás tendrían mucho que explicar.

― Dick.

― Conner.

― Gracias por todo.

Conner se acurruco en el pecho de Dick y este lo rodeo con sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
